Endless Cycle
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT. Kakashi has a song stuck in his head, but can he get it out? Just a humorous piece about Kakashi desperately trying to get a catchy tune out of his head. R&R!


**A/N: Something stupid I decided to write. I like writing humor every once in a while. Recently I read a Naruto fic called Naruto's Songstuckinhead Day of DOOM! By Mangekyou Kakashi. The fanfic was about Naruto having a song stuck in his head, it got me to wondering…What if Kakashi had a song stuck in his head…So my imagination went wild.**

**Here is the product.**

**Title: Endless Cycle**

**Author: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: PG**

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. Kakashi has a song stuck in his head, but can he get it out? Just a humorous piece about Kakashi desperately trying to get a catchy tune out of his head. R&R!**

**Endless Cycle**

**Melissa Norcell**

The day started out normal enough for one Hatake Kakashi, in order to keep his tradition of never being on time, he decided to get indulged in the current song on the radio. The song playing happened to be one that the jounin particularly liked, being the catchy tune that it was, during the middle of the intoxicating melody, Kakashi began to wistfully hum the tune.

Upon, leaving to meet up with Squad 7, he strolled down long and winding paths, humming the tune, in which being the last song he listened to when leaving. The silver haired man hummed the song all the way to their meeting spot, and walked up humming the catchy tune and earning a response of "You're late again!" at which he sweat dropped to.

They ventured to the 3rd Hokage and Iruka to be assigned their missions. While they were speaking to the other members of Squad 7, the jounin found himself humming that same delightful tune throughout their session of talking.

Half way through instructions, there was an awkward silence. Sensing a feeling of being the center of attention, Kakashi sweat dropped, rubbed the back of his head and made his usual happy anime eye. "I'm sorry."

The Hokage arched an eyebrow at his unusual behavior, Iruka blinked and the rest of his team made weird and unamused faces.

"Is it me or is Kakashi-sensei acting weirder then usual?" Naruto asked.

His pink haired comrade took a look back at their teacher, who was playing the tune over and over within the confines of his mind, then looked back at Naruto. "Definitely weirder then normal."

They were all assigned a D-Rank mission, much to their despair. Naruto, of course whined about it, wanting to know why they couldn't have picked a C Rank mission and argued with Iruka on the matter.

He lost to that matter, as expected.

Their mission of the day: To help a merchant lift some heavy boxes and set up his stand so he could sell his product. Naruto almost dropped a box of fish and all that could be heard was "Quit fooling around, Naruto!" By a sharp, female voice.

"It's not like I meant to!"

"I don't want to be around someone who smells like fish for the rest of the day."

Amidst working, helping move some of the larger boxes that the others couldn't lift alone, the silver haired ninja found that familiar tune still in his head, swirling around in the confines of his mind and caught himself humming it once more.

While carrying a heavy wooden box, he made a face of exasperation and annoyance. He really shouldn't have listened to that song before leaving. Now he was really starting to regret it and it was plain annoying, not to mention redundant.

After getting all of the larger cargo out of the way, he flipped open _Icha Icha Paradise _and began to read where he had left off previously. Upon reading half way down the page, he spotted a word that was used most in the song he had stuck in his head, so of course, it brought the melody flooding back into his head and, as predicted, he was humming the song, sitting on the large crate, reading his book.

As the Copy Ninja flipped a page, an annoyed look crossed his face. Had he just done it again? Had he just hummed that song? He put a hand under his chin and appeared to be in deep contemplation, his expression lightened up, as if an idea sparked through his brain.

He began to hum another song that he liked, hoping that it would rid him of the annoyance from the other song. It worked, or it seemed as if it worked…

Too bad he found himself humming the same tune from that point on.

After ten minuets of humming his new song, Naruto and the others reported that their mission was completed.

"Great, let's head back." Kakashi advised, still reading his infamous orange book and humming his tune.

For a while, they were all a group, but the jounin's humming got repetitive and downright annoying. The three kids walked ahead.

'_If he doesn't stop humming that tune, I'm going to go crazy.' _The stoic one thought to himself, highly annoyed by his teacher's constant repetition.

"Hey, that wasn't the song that Kakashi-sensei was humming earlier." The blond child noted.

"Who cares?" The only girl on the team spoke. "It's beginning to get annoying. He's been humming all day!"

"I think it's kind of catchy." Naruto replied, beginning to hum the tune, but not before Sakura covered his mouth with her hand, saying his name in a warning tone.

"Ok, ok!" Naruto protested, though the song was now running through his head as well.

"It's bad enough Kakashi-sensei was singing it."

When they reached the desired training area, Kakashi looked up from his book. "Now, you'll train here for the next couple of hours. Practice techniques and jutsu's that you are having trouble with. If you need any help, I'll be right here to instruct you otherwise."

The three of them took off to practice what they thought to be their weak points. The silver haired ninja sweat dropped. They seemed a little **too **eager to be away from him.

He hopped into a tree, and sat down casually on the base of one of the larger branches, still humming the relenting song.

Well, at least the previous song wasn't stuck in his head…

But now he had a new song stuck in his head.

So much for that plan.

Kakashi now had a new plan of action: **Mission: Go To Sleep And Hope It's Gone By The Time You Wake Up**. And so he did, the jounin fell asleep in the treetops while his students trained, deciding to take a cat-nap. He slept for about two hours, and then was awaked by Naruto yelling and crashing to the ground with a thud.

"Hm?" The jounin stirred, looking down at the blonde, who had obviously fallen from a tree and was laying on the ground, sprawled out with leaves flutter from the canopy of the trees, landing on Naruto.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura berated. "How do you expect to get it right when you're falling all the time?"

The jounin jumped down from the tree and made himself known once again as the blonde and the pink haired girl began to converse, leaving the jounin to listen in. Amid the conversation, yet another word reminded him of his new song, and we all know what happens next…

That's right…

He began to hum that ominous song that was beginning to rot the ears off of his team mates. Sasuke made a face of exasperation upon hearing the tune.

'_Not again.' _He thought.

A green eye twitched in irritation. The pink haired girl whirled around to face her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura?" He asked.

"Could you _please_ stop humming that song? It's driving me crazy!"

"Sorry about that. It's stuck in my head and I've been trying to get it out. I just can't find an effective method." The jounin noted.

"Did you try singing a different song?" Naruto asked.

"That song got stuck in my head."

"Hmm…" Sakura contemplated. "Usually if I get a song stuck in my head, it's there all day!"

"What if you go to sleep?"

"Tried that, and failed."

"Try not to think about it. Do something else." The pink haired genin told her teacher.

"Tried that as well…and failed." Kakashi sighed.

"Hey, is it one of those songs that you get stuck in your head, but you really hate it so you want it to go away?" The blonde asked. "I always get songs stuck in my head that I hate."

"No, Naruto. I like this song."

"I've got an idea. How about we listen to the radio. If they played it once, they'll do it again." Sakura noted the fact that the radio stations usually repeated songs.

"Great idea! Let's go get a radio!" Naruto agreed as Sasuke sighed.

'_Why do I always get drug into this?' _Sasuke followed behind the other two as Kakashi watched his retreating students, off in search for a radio.

Soon, the three came back with a radio in hand. They all sat in a semi-circle and turned it to the channel that Kakashi was listening to earlier that morning. The 4 of them sat around for at least two hours listening to song, when finally, the song that was stuck in Kakashi's head came back on and he began to sing that song, going back to the original song which was stuck in his head. He began to sing and snap his fingers to it, Naruto joining in.

Sakura tried her hardest not to join in, but couldn't help it, even Sasuke found himself singing it in his head.

When the song was finally over, the jounin let out a sigh and his face turned to that happy anime eye it was used to carrying, either out of fake happiness, feeling stupid or being amused at something.

"I think that worked." Kakashi stated victoriously as the other students kept humming the tune over and over.

"**ARGH!"**

The silver haired jounin sweat dropped. He knew what happened. The song left his head, but was now in all of their heads.

"Well, isn't that ironic?" The Copy Ninja said.

"**KAKASHI-SENSEI!"** Naruto shouted.

"Look what you did!" Sakura yelled. "You got it stuck in our heads!"

"You could always listen to the radio again." Came the innocent reply.

"**ARGH!" **Naurto and Sakura yelled in unison as Sasuke sat there, looking unamused. The same song going through his head.

The jounin laughed at his pupil's responses, and he was certainly glad the song was out of his head, but now he had to deal with his students.

'_Ah, the process repeats…'_

**THE END**

**Mangekyou Kakashi: If you feel this is offending, please tell me. I don't want to make you mad.**

**A/N: That was my weird little humor fanfic. Please review. I hope you all like it. Please check out my other works if you like.**


End file.
